Ralliement contre Ombrage
by ElodiePotter93
Summary: C'est un OS Sevmione. L'histoire se déroule autour du retour d'Ombrage et de la romance entre Severus Snape et Hermione Granger. Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions et peut-être de me donner des conseils.


_Ne pas prendre en compte le tome 7. Dumbledore ne meurt pas donc Snape ne le tue pas. Draco est devenue ami avec Hermione et un peu avec Harry et Ron._

Ralliement contre Ombrage.

Indignation. Voilà le mot parfait pour décrire la situation. Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle, je suis revenue à Poudlard pour faire ma 7ème année de magie ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny. Nous sommes en train de manger un très bon plat quand les Grandes Portes s'ouvrent, nous voyons une petite femme, habillée tout en rose, voici son nom : Dolores Ombrage. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève et l'accueille avec une moue désespérée, se met à côté de son comptoir puis nous dit :

- J'aimerais vous dire que Dolores Ombrage sera à nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et j'aimerais aussi que vous l'accueilliez chaleureusement, et oui, désolé, dit-il en voyant que le ton commençais à monter.

Tout le monde se tait, aucun bruit, aucun applaudissement, le silence total. Chez les Professeurs, des grimaces se lisent sur presque tous les visages. A la fin du repas, le Directeur nomme les préfets en chefs : Draco Malfoy et moi-même, Miss Granger. Nous sortons de La Salle puis le professeur Macgonagall et Snape nous accompagnent jusqu'à notre appartement commun. Le Professeur Snape me regarde pendant tout le chemin. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, je suis subjuguée par la grandeur de la pièce et de la décoration. Malfoy se dirige vers un portrait d'un serpent et moi vers un portrait d'une très belle elfe. Je dois choisir un mot de passe : Elue du Feu. J'adore ce mot de passe. Je dis bonne nuit aux professeurs, en profite de soutenir le regard de Severus Snape mais assez timidement, puis je rentre dans ma chambre, m'installe et m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveille vers 6h30, me prépare et pars avec Malfoy à la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeune. Il bougonne car on commence par Potions. Je salue tous ceux qui sont à la table des Gryffons puis mange. Nous partons en route pour les cachots, direction Potion.

Le professeur Snape ouvre sa porte d'une manière toujours brutale puis nous dit de rentrer d'un air glacial. Le cours de Potion se passe sans encombre à part peut-être une retenue pour Neville et 50 points retirés à Gryffondor. J'attends que tout le monde parte pour parler au Professeur Snape.

- Que voulez-vous ? dit-il froidement.

- En fait, euh… j'aimerais prendre des cours de potions avancées avec vous, si cela était possible ?

- Et pourquoi voulez- vous en prendre ?

- Bah, j'aimerai bien faire un métier en rapport avec les potions, dis-je timidement.

- Bien, je verrai avec le Directeur. Sortez et allez en cours tout de suite !

Le soir, après avoir mangé, certains Gryffondor de 7ème année se retrouve dans la salle commune. Nous commençons à parler d'Ombrage et de ses sales manières de contrôler encore Poudlard. Nous avions tous entendus qu'Ombrage avait été envoyée encore ici pour soit disant la sécurité de tous. Nous établissons un plan : nous devons tout faire pour qu'elle parte définitivement de notre école !

Un mois passait, Snape avait accepté les cours particuliers, cela se passait sans problème malgré la fatigue que j'avais en accumulant les cours magistraux et les options que j'ai moi-même choisies. Snape n'était pas le même avec moi, il me parlait comme à son égal et me complimentait même parfois.

Nous avons acheté des produits des jumeaux Weasley, de chez Zonko mais nous attendons le bon moment pour les utiliser. Pour l'énerver, nous lançons de petits sortilèges et nous nous sommes mis difficilement d'accord avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, pour l'embêter encore plus. Grâce à tout cela, Ombrage était à bout mais elle persistait toujours à rester ici.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 14 octobre 1997, les élections de Quidditch pour Gryffondor se passent sans soucis. Le midi, un corbeau se pose près de moi et nous tend une lettre. Les garçons et Ginny se regardent j'ouvre la lettre et la lis. Je pose mon regard vers le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, la lettre est une convocation dans son bureau, ce soir après le dîner. Nous nous regardons mes amis et moi- même surpris de ce message !

Le soir après le dîner, nous sommes tous assis sur une chaise du bureau y comprit Draco. Le professeur Rogue commence à parler :

- Bien, j'ai vu avec votre directrice de maison et le directeur, nous nous sommes mis d'accord, vous avez carte blanche pour nous débarrasser de cette satanée Ombrage.

Interloqués, nous étions surpris de cette requête surtout de la part de ce professeur en particulier.

- Mais attendez, je ne comprends pas tout, vous nous donnez carte blanche, pour faire TOUT ? dit Harry.

- Oui Mr Potter, TOUT. Mais pour cela je vais vous aider.

- Mais comment ? Dis-je toute intéressée !

- Et bien... Miss Granger, avec des potions et vous allez m'aider à en faire pendant vos cours particuliers, ceci est un bon entrainement.

Nous partons, chamboulés mais excités de tout cela.

Et pendant un mois, ce fut une bataille. Tout Poudlard à part peut-être les Serpentards allié contre Dolores Ombrage. Il y avait des produits Weasley et de Zonko partout ainsi que de multiples coups bas. Grâce aux potions que j'ai créées avec le professeur Rogue, Ombrage n'en pouvait plus.

Le soir du 15 Novembre, Ombrage vient dans le bureau du professeur Snape en furie. Une potion de notre invention de trop me semble-t-il car elle sait qu'il me donne des cours particuliers. Je la vois avec des cheveux multicolores qui changent de couleur chaque seconde. Je fais un petit sourire puis j'éclate de rire. Snape vient près de moi et constate le pourquoi du comment de mon éclat de rire. Il fait un gentil rictus.

- Granger, ne riez pas, je n'en peux plus, je pars de ce maudis château et ce à cause de vous, bravo, j'en parlerai au ministre de la magie ! dit Ombrage en colère.

- Et bien c'est cool pour vous, allez- y dégagez, crapaud tout rose ! Dis- je en masquant mon rire.

Puis elle part toujours en furie, et là je vois pour la première fois de ma scolarité, Severus Snape faire un sourire et non un rictus. A ce moment-là, je le trouve beau et charmant et non une chauve-souris graisseuse.

Le lendemain, dès le départ d'Ombrage, ce fut la fête, feu d'artifice à gogo et pas de cours de la journée.

Depuis ce jour-là, Severus et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous parlons pendant les cours particuliers de chose autres que les potions et il sourit de plus en plus. Et j'appréciais de plus en plus ce genre de moment-là.

Nous passons les vacances de Noël chez les Weasley. Pendant les deux semaines, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Severus Snape. Tous les Horcruxes ont été détruit par Harry et Albus Dumbledore.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le samedi 16 Avril 1998, et Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco et moi-même sommes dans la forêt interdite, dans un endroit très beau et très éclairé comme une clairière. Il y a les professeurs Snape, Macgonagall, Remus Lupin qui est maintenant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Tonks et Albus. Nous sommes là car, le directeur veut que nous nous entrainions à la pratique de la magie et à nous préparer physiquement à la future bataille finale.

Le professeur Macgonagall nous met à l'épreuve concernant la métamorphose. Remus nous remémore certains sortilèges de défense. Albus regarde l'entrainement. Tonks nous remet dans le bain du sport. Et le professeur Rogue nous entraine à la magie noire c'est une autre paire de manche. En tout, nous nous sommes entrainés pendant plus de deux heures. Pendant toute cette journée d'entrainement intensif, je sentais le regard de Severus Snape posé sur moi intensément presque tout le temps, mais bizarrement, j'appréciais cela j'étais flattée d'avoir ce genre de regards.

Pendant 15 jours, Harry n'arrêtait pas de dire que la bataille approchait à grand pas, il le sentait à cause de sa cicatrice.

Le 2 mai 1998, je parle à Severus de ce qu'Harry ressentait concernant la bataille. A l'évocation de cette guerre, je me mis à sangloter. Il se lève puis me prend dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse à ce moment-là, je le sers encore plus et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je sens qu'il frissonne. Je m'éloigne de lui et sèche mes larmes. Nous commencions à parler en même temps quand Severus crie en se tenant le bras gauche, là où la marque des Ténèbres s'y loge. Les seules paroles qu'il prononce sont :

- Pardon… Hermione, la guerre commence. Vas rejoindre Potter et compagnie et passe prendre Draco en passage. Sache que c'est Lily Evans que j'aimais, mais je dois retirer son fantôme de moi. Je peux te dire clairement que c'est toi que j'aime maintenant. Lily restera un souvenir dans ma tête mais toi tu es dans mon cœur.

Puis il part en courant rejoindre les autres professeurs. Je suis tellement bouleversée par ce discours, que je me mets automatiquement à courir cherchez Harry et les Gryffondor. Tous les élèves et les professeurs sont dans la Grande Salle. J'enlace Harry, Ginny et Ron. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre arrivent. Sans réfléchir, je cours en criant « Severus ! Severus, attend ! » Avant qu'il ne parte dehors. Je le prends de mes bras en pleurant. Severus me sert encore plus fort. Je m'éloigne de lui, le regarde comme je ne l'ai jamais regardé. Tout le monde est abasourdit et se demande ce qu'il se passe. Severus se penche sur moi et m'embrasse, je réponds automatiquement au baiser. Au même moment, des sortilèges éclatent dehors. Nous nous séparons, en nous regardant et nous disons en même temps « Je t'aime, ne meurt pas ! »

Nous partons chacun de notre côté, tout en s'inquiétant. Dehors, il y a, devant la Grande Porte, le côté Bien et de l'autre côté, le Mal. Tous engagent un féroce combat, nous combattons comme nous n'avions jamais combattu. A un moment, je vois Severus avec Draco en face de Lucius Malfoy et Fenrir Greyback. Ils ont du mal à combattre, je cours donc vers eux puis comme si l'amour et l'amitié prenait le dessus, je lance alors un dangereux sortilège de magie noire que Severus seul m'a appris. Je tue Greyback en une seule fois puis Draco lance un Avada Kedavra à son propre père. Tout à coup, nous voyons deux énormes lumières, vertes et rouges. C'était Harry contre Voldemort. Harry tue Voldemort d'un coup de grâce.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous. Je cours vers Severus nous nous embrassons fougueusement puis devant tout le monde, il me soulève en souriant. Ce jour-là, ce fut la fin du règne de Voldemort et aussi la fin du vieux Severus acariâtre.

Nous sommes le 1er Septembre 2010, je suis à la plateforme 9 ¾ en compagnie de mon mari Severus, notre fille Eileen Lily Snape, en hommage à la mère de Severus et à Lily Evans Potter, qui rentre en 1ère année et notre fils John Draco Snape qui rentre en deuxième année. Nous voyons Harry et Ginny accompagné de leurs enfants. Puis Ron et Lavande avec leurs filles. Neville et Luna arrivent avec leur bébé de 6 mois. Je fais un énorme bisou à mes enfants puis à mon mari.

_A ce moment précis, je sais exactement ce que le bonheur veut dire. _

**FIN.**

4


End file.
